The Novice's Error
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: When a Rogue's charge is brought back to the camp gravely wounded, is it her fault the Necromancer fell or was it just a Novice mistake?


(Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, this is all Blizzards doing. Please don't sue!)

* * *

**The Novice's Error...**

_Part I_

"Solace..."

I watched, numbly, as Akara tended to my charge with upmost speed and care. His wounds were far graver than I had originally thought. Her aged hands, much like my own, were now sodden with his blood. I stood, gripped with fear, as I observed the High Preistess reach for yet another scarlet hued potion to force down the pale priest's throat. The man's complexion was far too pale, even for him. I felt a wave of anger course through me.

_Damn Necromancer! What fit of madness drove him to such a thing?_

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, thickly and moved forward, only to realise I was shaking far too much, and almost tripped over my now clumsy feet.

My faltering steps alerted Akara to my presence, though she did not turn to look at me. She was too busy in her work to worry about a foolish slip of a rogue. Too busy trying to save the life of a man I had been duty bound to protect. My face flushed with shame, as I looked away the from Necromancer's wounded form.

"You should not be here child." Akara articulated quickly, her voice short. Her elderly hands moved rapidly over his torn flesh. "There is nothing more you can do for him now."

_But... I... There must be something!_

Though I could not understand why, every inch of my body- from the tips of my toes to the tips of my hair- wanted nothing more than to offer any assistance I could possibly render. I had to help, did she not understand that I had to do something for him? He was my charge, how could I sit back and watch him bleed to death? Not for the first time that night, I felt my very soul tremble, as my heart leapt into my mouth.

_He cannot die! Solace simply cannot die! How dare he, that damned man!_

My mouth opened to voice my objection; however no sound would dare leave my throat. It was as if I had been struck dumb by some unknown curse. For no matter how hard I tried, my words, would not come.

Instead, I moved forward again and reached out, for what I do not know, when Akara finally met my startled gaze.

"Leave, Ceres." She ordered unsympathetically, eyes hard and unforgiving. "Leave now, and let me work. I shall inform you of his fate when it is known."

Her stern tone had stung, but it was the disappointed look in her wise eyes that hurt me more than words can say. I never have I ever felt so humiliated! I knew then what it was to be a scolded child again. Needless to say, I left the tent with my head hung low, and my tail well and truly between my legs.

_Why did this happen? How could he have been so stupid? And why am I made to feel so guilty about it?_

As I exited Akara's tent, I was startled by the Necromancer's last remaining skeletal summons. It stood, stock still, sword in hand as it continued to guard its ailing master. Unexpectedly, it turned to me, with its seemingly perceptive, gloating features. The summoned creature cocked its head to the side and motioned with it's bony fingers to a log not far from where I stood. A frown soon crossed my face, as I realised what the Undead minion was trying to communicate. The blasted thing was relieving me of my duty! The sheer temerity of the Undead minion vexed me greatly. So much so, I could not contain my distain any longer and glared at the foul, jangling creature, before stalking away to slump down by the fire. There I attempted to lick my wounds.

Nothing seemed to make any sense. How could have such a thing have happened? How had Solace managed to sustain such severe injuries in such a short space of time?

Whilst it could never been said that I had been overly thrilled with the prospect of being partnered with the arrogant Priest of Rathma, my first real assignment had -for the most part- been going relatively well. Even if he un-nerved me so with his unusual manner and ghastly ways, I did what I was trained to do. With my bow, I protected and aided him, even if, at times, I was tempted to let him be eaten.

_Or at least that is what I had thought... Blessed Light give me strength, the man is more infuriating on his back than he is on his feet!_

However, before I think upon my predicament more, I heard a voice call my name. When I looked up, I saw my Captain, Kashya, standing above me, arms crossed.

"You should not fret, novice." She said in a rare moment of kindness. "You did your duty."

"Yes, Captain." I mumbled in response, failing to take any comfort words.

Not but a week ago, those very same words would have given me all the strength and encouragement I needed to face my unholy foes. Now, it merely added to the guilt and frustration that now plagued my conscience. For I could not say, with all my heart, that I had truly done my duty.

_Because if I had I wouldn't be here, sat outside the High Priestess's tent like some scolded child. I did all I could after all, I brought him back here as fast I could!_

"Take comfort in that it is not you lying there in that tent, with Akara vying for your life."

For a moment, my heart stopped, and I felt the bile in my stomach rise up my gullet. I could not help but feel sickened by my Captain's words. The shame, the guilt, and the anger I felt at that moment, became too much to bear. For fear of shaming myself further I held my tongue, grabbed my bow, and headed out to the Blood Moor.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

R+ R please.


End file.
